Live Free or Die
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Fic à chapitre, plus ou moins parallèle avec "Il va sûrement neiger" (c'est la 4ème fois de la soirée que je l'écris, vous vous en fichez mais je le dis). Bref, basée principalement sur France. Ou lorsque les pays se rebellent contre leur condition.
1. Note

**Note de ...Moi ! (quelle surprise)**

Bon, j'ai dit que je ferais une explication suite aux blessures de France dans "Il va sûrement neiger" (si vous ne l'avez pas lu, c'est le moment d'y aller girls)

Et bien en fait j'ai changé d'avis ~

Donc.

En fait cette histoire va se passer pendant la période où nos amis les pays ~ vont vraiment réaliser leur condition (depuis le nombre de siècles que ça dure, il serait temps, vous me direz, m'enfin)

"Il va sûrement neiger" donc est une fic avec évocation claire de yaoi tandis que dans celle-ci il n'y en aura pas.

En fait les choses vont se passer un peu différemment.

Néanmoins je vous incite à lire (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu) "Il va sûrement neiger" ou à la relire (pour ceux qui ont la foi) parce que le raisonnement qui est dedans est une base que je ne compte pas réécrire (quoique, on verra) et donc qui peut servir de support pour aider à...la compréhension...même si ça va pas être dur à comprendre... Oh et puis zut, juste lisez-là.

Sur ce je vais clore cette note avec une 'tite plainte.

Vous avez (peut-être) remarqué (sinon ça va pas tarder) que j'aime bien aller à la ligne, sauter des lignes, bref faire une présentation aérée et tout et tout parce que je trouve qu'un pavé c'est pas toujours très engageant (c'est mon avis, peut-être pas le votre, c'est pas grave hein)

Le truc c'est que j'ai beau sauter et re-sauter des lignes, ça se voit pas dans la version finale, ce qui me préoccupe vachement en fait.

Il est mal foutu ce site !

Ou bien c'est moi qui suis débile et pas douée ? *interrogations profondes sur le sens de son existence dans l'univers*

Bref, je constate que ma note fait (comme d'habitude, m'enfin) 20 000 lignes et qu'en plus c'est pas super-clair...

Bah, en gros, il n'y aura pas l'explication que je vous avais promis et il va y avoir à la place une histoire ressemblant assez à celle que j'ai posté précédemment mais sans yaoi...et avec une fin différente...et 2-3 différences...et avec l'explication incluse dedans...

Je vous ai embrouillées je crois...bah, vous verrez bien.

(je dis vous mais si une personne suit ma fic' je serai déjà très très heureuse)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

PS : Yep c'est la devise du...N...New... New Hampshire...(merci Wiki)...Bref, c'est la devise d'un état américain. De quoi je parle ? Mais du titre évidemment !


	2. Intro

France aimait rire.

Ça lui permettait d'être heureux.

_Ou du moins de se rapprocher de ce sentiment._

Il ne savait plus trop s'il l'avait un jour été.

_Sûrement que oui._

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop si ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments était du bonheur ou autre chose.

_Il préférait penser que c'en était._

_._

Il aurait vraiment aimé être insouciant. Le souci était qu'il ne l'était pas. Alors il se fondait dans ce rôle insouciant et désinvolte qu'était le sien.

Pour s'ôter tout ses problèmes de la tête, il aimait bien se moquer des autres. Il aimait bien lorsqu'ils se fâchaient contre lui.

_Car dans ces moments là, il arrivait à leur faire oublier qu'eux aussi souffraient._

En général, avec les humains, France était souriant et aimable. Il l'était avec tout le monde. Enfin, il aurait pu l'être Il préférait porter un masque devant les autres.

_De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais été aimable avec Arthur. Il tenait trop à leur rivalité pour cela._

.

Enfin, c'était vrai qu'il était légèrement pervers - et exhibitionniste - sur les bords. C'était vrai qu'il aimait bien se mettre en grève pour des raisons X***** ou Y. C'était vrai qu'il était joueur de nature, qu'il aimait chanter, et qu'il était amoureux du bon vin comme de la bonne cuisine.

_Bah, c'était un français pur et dur._

On a beau dire, les clichés ont souvent un fondement réel.

Enfin, pour ce qui est de la perversion et de l'exhibitionnisme, peut-être pas.

.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était les injustices. Il savait qu'il y en avait, et qu'il y en aurait certainement toujours.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'insupportait. Il n'aimait clairement pas les gens aisés, qui avaient tout pour eux, et qui s'asseyaient dans leur fauteuil en soupirant « Oui, mais que puis-je y faire ? C'est regrettable, mais on ne peut rien y faire. »

_Parce qu'il y a toujours une solution._

Il lâchait prise lors de disputes futiles parce qu'il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête.

Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de causes qui lui tenaient à cœur, c'était un vrai battant.

Il était borné parfois.

Mais au fond, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Personne n'en avait jamais douté.

.

Il aimait les humains. Ils mourraient vite, mais vivaient suffisamment longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de les chérir.

Ils ne connaissaient pas leur nom à tous. Il ne connaissait pas leurs histoires. Mais il conservait une place pour chacun d'entre eux dans son cœur, même toute petite, même à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Parce qu'il était leur patrie._

Et il savait que c'était pareil pour les autres.

_Parce qu'un pays chérit son peuple plus que tout au monde._

_._

Il appréciait particulièrement les militaires. Il n'y avait pas besoin qu'ils soient haut-gradés. Il avait même tendance à préférer les simples soldats.

Ces hommes sans prétentions, souvent rudes et brusques mais amicaux, bourrus et sans manières, francs et droits, qui offraient leur vie pour le peuple que lui aimait tant.

Cette armée là, il l'accompagnait volontiers sur le champ de bataille.

_Enfin, l'avait accompagnée._

Depuis le XIXème, il n'avait plus le droit d'accompagner les troupes.

Il avait été très frustré au début.

Et puis il avait appris à faire avec.

Mais cet ordre était absurde.

_Tant que l'Etat reste, je reste._

Il l'avait compris après avoir résisté à plus de 1000 ans d'existence et un sabre dans la poitrine.

Alors il avait négocié un compromis.

Il accompagnait sur les lieux. Mais ne se battait pas. Restait en arrière.

Un peu comme ceux de l'équipe médicale.

_Sauf que ceux de l'équipe médicale servaient à quelque chose, eux._

De ses nuits de veille près des médecins de garde, il avait retiré une grande connaissance des plantes médicinales et une technique parfaite avec les bandages.

_Mais de la satisfaction, pas tellement._

_._

Alors vers cette période, il avait commencé à penser.

_Vers cette période il avait commencé à haïr son gouvernement. _

* * *

* **Raison X : je vous laisse deviner avec qui…*saignements de nez* (moi, voir ça partout ? Naaan)**

**Bref, c'est court mais c'est...tout le principe d'une intro non ? Non ? **

**(En vérité c'est surtout pour justifier la longueur que j'ai appelé ça une intro...Oui j'étais pas obligée de vous le dire ! Mais la franchise c'est bien !)**

**Bref, la suite viendra sûrement...plus tard, vu que demain je pars en vac's et que je n'aurais sûrement de taper un nouveau chapitre d'ici là.**

**Ciao ! **


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

**Oui, je sais. je suis en retard. Même très. Je suis absolument désolée. Les excuses seront situées en bas.**

**Bref, la suite. Vala.**

**Entre-temps, je suis passée dans mon trip "textes à la première personne". **

**En espérant que l'attente en valait la peine ! ^^ " **

* * *

Je cours.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Si je m'arrête un instant, la peur me submergera, je le sais. Pas ma propre peur. Je ne risque rien. Ça aussi, je le sais.

Mais je _sens._

Je sens la peur des hommes à mes côtés. Je sens leur âme qui flanche, je sens leur conscience qui s'accroche pour ne pas sombrer, je sens leur esprit qui lutte, et à chaque instant, ça menace de m'engloutir.

Alors je cours.

Je cours au milieu des autres, comme un dératé, je cours vers le camp ennemi, je cours en priant pour ne pas me faire faucher une balle, et en même temps je prie pour que les balles me prennent plutôt qu'_eux._

_Eux._

Je suis arrivé là il y a déjà des semaines. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà pris 100 ans, pourtant. J'ai pris le nom d'un autre type. Il venait de mourir, juste avant la mobilisation. Personne n'a rien dit. De toute façon, personne n'a su. Je prie pour que personne ne sache jamais.

On m'a appelé par ce nom.

On m'a appelé camarade. On m'a accepté sans savoir qui j'étais, d'où je venais. À la guerre, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Et ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer ce que je suis.

Mais je suis bien là, parmi eux, et jamais je ne me suis senti aussi proche d'aucun autres humains, je crois.

Ils m'ont appris à haïr la pluie qui te gèle, sans que tu puisses y échapper. Ils m'ont appris à creuser sans me poser de questions.

Ou plutôt, nous avons appris ensemble.

Nous avons appris la peur, le froid, la faim.

On a appris la mort.

On a appris la guerre.

La vraie, pas celle que tu mènes derrière un bureau avec une carte, mais celle qui te prend et qui te fourre un fusil dans les mains, celle qui te fais tuer, celle qui démembre, qui arrache, qui brise.

La guerre qui dégoûte.

La guerre que l'on préfère taire.

La guerre qui rend fou.

Et avec eux, je la goûte, je la comprends mieux que n'importe qui, là-haut, ne l'a jamais comprise, et je laisse fondre sur ma langue son goût de mort et de boue.

Par eux, je la vis encore plus intensément, tandis qu'avec eux, je cours vers l'ennemi, plié en deux. Je cours vers les tranchées, là-bas, en sachant parfaitement ce que j'y verrais.

Juste des pauvres types qui se sont retrouvés ici pour la même raison que les autres, qu'on a tiré de chez eux pour les balancer dans la tempête, et qui ne veulent pas plus la guerre que nous mais qui se battent quand même.

Parce que la guerre, personne ici ne l'a décidée.

Ce sont les gens, là-haut, qui la décident. Je les connais bien, ces gens, d'ailleurs.

Ce sont eux qui la décident mais c'est nous qui la faisons.

C'est nous qui crevons de froid, de faim, de douleur, de peur, c'est moi qui voit les autres mourir, c'est moi qui ne meure jamais et qui pourtant s'éteint peu à peu en même temps que les miens.

C'est moi qui tue, c'est nous qui tuons, qui tuons ceux d'en face.

Et j'ai pitié d'eux, un peu, d'eux qui sont là par le même coup du sort, ce coup du sort qui les tuera, sûrement. J'ai pitié mais je préfère que ce soit eux que nous.

Alors je les tuerai. Je les tuerai avant qu'ils tuent les miens.

Et je cours, les mains crispées sur mon fusil. Je cours en me concentrant sur les voix des autres, à côté de moi.

Et je voudrais oublier celles qui s'éteignent.

Mais non. Je ne peux pas.

Parce que je dois me souvenir, encore, toujours, de leur nom, de leur visage, et je dois toujours porter leur mémoire, la porter loin d'ici, loin de la boue et des tranchées, les porter au-delà de la mort jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent reposer en paix.

Et jusqu'à ce jour, je courrai.

Et je cours.

Je saute dans les tranchées ennemies, et je remercie le ciel de ne pas encore m'être fait avoir. Mais il n'y a pas de dieu, ici. Le ciel des tranchées est vide.

Tant pis, je me contorsionne. Je ne verrai pas la balle qui me prendra, mais j'essaye quand même de tout saisir autour de moi.

J'essaye plus de préserver les miens que de tuer les autres.

Mais je les tue quand même.

Si je ne le fais pas, ce sont eux qui me tueront.

_Enfin, qui essaieront._

Ils sont surpris, je le sais, de voir avec quelle précision je les tire, avec quelle aisance je leur ouvre la gorge. Je le lis dans leurs yeux.

Peut-être même qu'ils comprennent.

Mais de toute façon, comprendre ne leur sert à rien. La clairvoyance ne suffit pas à dissiper le voile qui embrume leur regard.

Et 2 secondes plus tard, ils sont déjà morts.

_C'est si facile de prendre une vie._

Surtout pour moi.

Mais je ne me dévoile, pas non, pas encore. À vrai dire, je compte ne jamais le faire.

Je me contiens, je me bloque moi-même, je lutte contre mon instinct qui me dit de courir et de tous les réduire en de petits lambeaux de chairs brûlées.

Ils ne doivent pas la découvrir. Ils ne doivent pas la déceler. Cette chose qui me rend spécial. Cette faculté que j'ai. Ma force. Ma vitesse.

Je dois enterrer tout ça, et devenir un humain parmi les autres.

J'ai envie de m'éloigner des autres. De me cacher. Comme ça, ils ne me verront pas balayer ces hommes comme des fétus de paille. Comme ça, ils ne sauront rien.

_Mais je ne le fais pas._

Je dois rester près d'eux. Je dois veiller sur eux. Je dois en sauver le plus possible.

De toute façon, ils ne sont pas en état d'analyser mes gestes. Ils ne sont pas en état de se poser des questions.

_Je crois que je les envie._

Et on se bat.

Et lorsque tout fini, on essuie le sang sur nos figures, et on s'estime heureux de pouvoir encore le faire.

Et puis, on compte, on « fait l'inventaire ». On trouve les absents, et on se dit qu'ils sont morts.

_On se trompe, peut-être._

Et parfois même, on se prend à penser que c'est mieux comme ça. À les envier, presque.

_Mais les mourants ont, plus que quiconque, envie de vivre._

Je le

Je le sens.

Peut-être pas tout le monde. Peut-être que certains veulent s'endormir.

_Mais pas toi._

Je le sais parce que je t'entends. J'entends tes hurlements muets.

_Je sais que tu es juste là._

Alors j'oublie la fatigue, et j'y retourne.

Je retourne de mon plein gré là où personne ne veut retourner.

J'y retourne en manquant de tomber, à force de glisser sur la boue froide.

Je retourne en espérant que personne ne me voie de l'autre côté.

Je retourne là où les cadavres refroidissent et je m'efforce de ne pas m'arrêter devant chacun d'eux.

_Car c'est toi que je cherche._

Et pour ça, j'y retourne. Et j'entends ta voix.

_Je saisis jusqu'au tréfonds de ta douleur._

Encore juste un peu, et je saisirai ton nom, ton visage.

_Où es-tu ?_

J'entends ta douleur, j'entends les cris que tu ne peux pas pousser.

Je sais que tu es là, quelque part, au milieu des corps sans vie.

_Mais tu es bien vivant._

Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, car je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Alors dis-moi où tu es.

_Ne meurs surtout pas._

Je vais te trouver. Te ramener auprès des autres. Ils comprendront, quand ils te verront.

Ils sauront que je ne suis pas fou.

_Alors aide-moi._

Je dois te trouver. Tu es tout proche, je le sens, je le sais.

_Tu es juste là._

Je t'ai reconnu au 1er coup d'œil. J'ai ton nom sur le bout des lèvres.

_Mais je n'ai pas le temps._

Je te hisse sur mon épaule, et je cours. Si on me voit, en face, je suis mort. _Nous_ sommes morts.

_Plus vite._

Je sais que je vais trop vite. Trop vite pour être humain. Je sais que si les autres me voient, ils comprendront. Ils _sauront._

Mais je cours pour toi. Pour te sauver.

_Ça n'a pas d'importance._

Encore quelques mètres.

Encore quelques mètres, et je saute. Et j'atterris au milieu des autres.

_Et tu es avec moi._

Enfin.

Je te dépose, et je me redresse. Et je souris.

_Mais ils ont ce regard._

Un regard étrange.

Ils me regardent comme si je….

_Comme si je n'étais pas humain._

C'est vrai, que c'est étrange, après tout. Je n'ai même pas senti cette balle traverser ma cuisse. Mais eux, ils l'ont vu, pas vrai.

C'est dur d'ignorer ce flot de sang qui coule de ma cuisse.

_Et ils m'ont vu courir malgré ça._

Ils m'ont vu, et ils ne comprennent pas.

Mais bientôt, ils comprendront. Bientôt, ils verront qu'il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités.

Bientôt, ils sauront qui je suis.

Je peux déjà voir leur regard changer.

Je ne suis déjà plus un camarade, pour eux.

Je me tiens droit, je les toise. Je reste debout, et je cherche à préserver le peu de fierté que j'ai encore. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils voient mon désespoir. Parce que bientôt, on viendra me chercher et on me ramènera là-bas, chez les gens d'en-haut.

Ils le voient, mais ils ont vu trop d'horreurs pour prendre pitié de ça. Ils doivent peut-être juste trouver ça médiocre, un mec de 1000 ans qui joue à l'humain.

Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

_Je ne joue pas._

J'ai juste fait ce que je voulais.

J'ai pris un homme à la guerre.

_Et la guerre m'a eu._

* * *

**Et voilouuuu ~  
**

**Bon, je pense que la suite ne sortira pas tout de suite non plus, mais...mais voilà.**

**Pour tout dire, j'ai pas tellement d'excuse, à part le manque d'inspi. **

**Essayez de vous forcer à écrire, tiens.**

**Mais bon, on viens d'entamer la 1ère Guerre Mondiale en histoire, alors du coup je pense que la motiv' va remonter !**

**Bref, review ? :3 **


End file.
